


Fruit From the Darkest Tree

by Femisis



Category: Kingdom Hearts
Genre: Belly Expansion, Egg Laying, I COULDN'T HELP IT, I know you said Sora but I like the idea of Riku being bred better, M/M, Mpreg, Oviposition, Tentacles, you saw nothing
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-10-14
Updated: 2015-10-14
Packaged: 2018-04-26 07:42:19
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 607
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/4996261
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Femisis/pseuds/Femisis
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>As much as he tries to deny it, Riku loves being bred.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Fruit From the Darkest Tree

**Author's Note:**

  * For [Sora-Belly](https://archiveofourown.org/gifts?recipient=Sora-Belly).



> I saw Sora-Belly's post on Tumblr and people were posting little snippets, but my muse wouldn't let me post a little snippet. I had to write a large snippet. I might write more. I dunno.
> 
> I also know you said Sora, but I love torturing Riku more. I hope it's okay. x.x

Riku groaned in pleasure as he felt another egg slide past his well stretched hole, settling in his massively swollen belly moments later. He felt the minute stretch as his belly expanded again, shivers wracking his frame as a dark tentacle caressed his stretched flesh soothingly, helping to shift the eggs into a better position. It worked and he felt the pressure lessen considerably allowing him the chance to breathe as best he could with the eggs weighing down on him. He’d long since ceased denying the darkness was a part of him and even took pleasure in it from time to time, like he was doing now. He fought the heartless, but he was also bred by them. It helped keep the balance between light and dark he told himself, but really he just loved being spread open and filled with Heartless eggs until he was round and plump.

Gasping, he looked away from the tentacle caressing his lips when his legs were spread wider. Confused, he tugged lightly at the ones binding his arms until he felt a large pressure, larger than any before, at his already ruined hole. Riku let his head drop back as he keened, the giant egg slowly shoving its way inside him, stuffing him further. It was wrong but it felt oh so good and his belly grew more, bringing him to a size he’d never been before. They kept pushing his limits each time and each time he exceeded expectations. For a Keyblade Master, he made for a wonderful breeding bitch.

He was rock hard again by the time the newest egg settled inside him, smearing pre all over the underside of his belly. He felt like he was going to burst at any moment and the thought made him moan, thrashing weakly in the grip of the tentacles that still held him down. He couldn’t take any more… but the Heartless had other plans. The ovipositor inside him slid out with a wet ‘pop’, leaving his hole gaping behind it, unable to fully close. It fluttered helplessly as though begging for something to come fill him, stretch him, but he didn’t have to wait long. Another tentacle, thick and long, took its place within Riku and he moaned in joy. It slid deep into him until it almost bumped against the eggs inside him before setting a rough, brutal pace.

Crying out, Riku bucked his hips back against the tentacle as best he could, but he was too heavy and exhausted to do more than wiggle feebly as he was fucked. It felt so good, even better when two smaller tentacles came to pinch and pull at his nipples, bringing him closer and closer to orgasm with each thrust. His cock rubbed wonderfully against his skin and he felt his balls tighten, the tentacle expanding in him until it hit just the right spot that make him see stars. Riku screamed as he came, the tentacle inside him thrusting twice more before stilling and releasing torrents of cum within him to supplement what he’d already taken to ensure that their bitch was well and truly bred. He may be round now, but he would ripen even more before long.

After what seemed like an eternity Riku could breathe again, panting as he slumped in the tangle of dark limbs supporting his gravid form. He clenched languidly around the thing in him, milking the last little bit of seed from it. Lifting a hand, he stroked his belly and gazed at it almost lovingly, ignoring the delighted chittering around him. He couldn’t wait until it was time to lay…


End file.
